The Days With Her
by wineaholic
Summary: Clarke takes in the way her eyes get smaller when she smiles and she enjoys the sound her mouth emits when she laughs out loud and throws her head back. The fact that she enjoys being in presence of such simple—but very significant—acts, terrifies her, because she never met anyone that made her feel that way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hello, guys! Thanks for giving this story a chance. I've been writing stuff of my own for a while but never really got the guts to publish anything, so this is my first. I hope you somehow like it and if you don't then that's completely fine (I normally hate my stories anyway). If you feel like giving some reviews then that's awesome as well, feel free to say "hey, you suck" or "hey, I vaguely like this" whatever comes to your mind._

 _Also, english is not my native language, so, I beg your pardon if there is any mistake. This story might be a little slow burn but I will try to make my best of it._

 _For more information you can check my profile._

 _I hope you are having a nice day. See you soon._

 _-Sue._

* * *

 **September 28** **th** **, 2013**

Clarke leaves her apartment exactly at 6:30 p.m., she knows it won't take long to get to the club because it is relatively close.

The cold autumn air cuts through her black coat and pierces into her skin making her quiver slightly. Ignoring this, she gets on her _Triumph America_ phantom black motorbike, putting on the helmet afterwards just to turn the bike on as she gets that warming feeling in the chest when the machine rumbles. She straightens her back before she speeds through the streets.

She enjoys the journey to the club, she loves this, she loves feeling the cold hair caressing every inch of bare skin, she loves driving pass the cars and the people, she loves that she doesn't think about anything else when she's driving, like the breeze was taking away all of her problems, even if it's just for a moment.

She parks the bike outside the club in the employee parking lot and walks to the rear entrance. Today the place is not very crowded, it is Wednesday and Wednesdays are bands days, people normally come these days to relax, just like Thursdays. The insanity itself begins on Fridays, Clarke hates Fridays, just as much as she hates Saturdays; but how she loves Sundays, Sundays are her sacred days, her resting days, which is something she always tries to enjoy.

"You're early" comments Kane—her boss—as he sees her passing by. She looks at him for a brief moment whilst she takes off her coat to hang it on the coat hanger.

Clarke shrugs "There was no traffic" she walks away from him, taking steps through the short hallway that leads to the bar. Everything is exactly as they left it yesterday, which she quietly thanks.

The place is practically empty; she knows they haven't opened the doors yet. However, on the stage there is one of the bands that are going to play tonight; the stereos emit the sound of the instruments they're testing. Finn—a member of the band—talks through the microphone, making his enthusiastic voice fill the whole room.

"Clarke, always so pretty" he greets her from the stage, giving a big, friendly smile and she resists the compulsion to roll her eyes really hard. Nevertheless, Clarke waves back at him vaguely, not even making an effort to smile… Not like she likes to smile very often anyway.

Raven and Jasper arrive about ten minutes later. Jasper greets her politely, on the other hand, Raven kisses her cheek at the same time she spanks her ass, making Clarke look at her annoyed but Raven only laughs, because that is how she is; free, humorous, unprejudiced, untroubled.

Clarke is not a people lover; there are just a few people in the world she likes enough to preserve a friendship with and Raven is one of them, even when she doesn't show it quite often.

"You're so sexy" Raven says, winking playfully. Inevitably, Clarke's lips curl upwards almost showing her teeth, but that doesn't last long.

The place starts getting crowded after 7:30 p.m.; the tables begin to be occupied by several people, the undersized silence turns into a bunch of murmuring voices, voices that are quickly silenced when one of the bands start playing.

Several people approach the bar to ask for drinks; Clarke, Raven and Jasper take good care of it.

Clarke goes to the bathroom for a moment, looks at her reflection in the mirror, running the tip of her fingers under her eyes to make sure the little amount of make-up she's put on is still in place. She also runs a hand through her golden hair that falls just above her shoulders, making it all fall into place.

She leaves the bathroom as she dries off the hands she previously washed, with a disposable little towel. She throws it in the paper bin and when she looks up both Raven and Jasper are attending a couple of clients except one, a girl that remains sitting on one of the tall chairs of the bar, she's giving her back to Clarke facing the stage on which one of the bands are now playing a cover of _What's up_ by 4 Non Blondes.

Clarke approaches her and when she is close enough she clears her throat to call the girl's attention but it does not work because apparently she is too focused on the performance.

"May I serve you?" asks Clarke. This time the girl turns herself around to face her, at the beginning she's watchful, her eyes responding to the voice but then that watchful gesture turns into a very, very sly captivated one when her eyes come to rest on Clarke's.

The lips of the girl before Clarke are full and beautiful and half open, her hair is slightly curly and brown, long reaching her breasts, whilst her big olive eyes stare at her as if she was something she's never seen before.

Clarke looks away for three seconds, her brows furrowing in a hardly visible way before she places her eyes back on the unknown girl's. The blond mechanically raises both of her eyebrows questioningly.

"Are you alright?" she articulates, talking slowly as she always does.

The green eyed girl blinks several times, shifts on her seat and Clarke watches her swallow visibly before she speaks.

"Yes… I'm… I'm alright"

Clarke watches her thoughtfully for a moment, and then she nods once "So… Do you want anything to drink?"

The brunette takes a breath "Yes, sure"

Clarke remains silent, waiting for the girl to tell her what kind of drink she wants but when the blond gets nothing but the brunette's eyes burning into her own she decides to speak again.

"Do you expect me to magically hear your thoughts?"

The girl seems to snap out her the trace again.

"Oh" she chuckles nervously "I'm sorry, I'm just a little disoriented. A margarita would be fine, thank you"

Saying nothing else Clarke walks to the counter to get the tequila and the Cointreau; she also gets the lemon juice from the refrigerator altogether with the salt. She proceeds to prepare the Margarita quickly, feeling the brunette's eyes on her the whole time, though, it doesn't make her uncomfortable, it is not the first time someone stares at her.

In less than two minutes Clarke is placing the drink in front of the green eyed girl, who gently smiles at her.

"Thanks" she says at the same time she takes the glass with her hands and gives it a sip, making a gesture of satisfaction once the liquid is already sliding down her throat. Meanwhile, Clarke sets the things in order; she notices the place is quiet, not many people are coming today.

"That accent… It is definitely not from here" she casually says, standing diagonally to the brunette as she cleans a few glasses with a dish towel. She doesn't even bother to look up while she speaks, but she observes with the corner of the eye that the girl is gazing at her.

"You're right" the brunette affirms, supporting her elbows on the bar table as she leans in a little bit. Clarke's eyes shoot up to meet hers this time.

"Australian, if I'm not mistaken" Clarke says hesitantly, although she is almost certain that she is right. The brunette's wide smile confirms it.

"Australian it is" she nods once proudly "You are, in fact, the first one to guess right. Other people somehow think I'm British, I mean, for the love of God, did they completely forget that Australia exists and that the accent is way different?" the girl talks animatedly, she uses her hands to express herself better and her olive eyes have that infant air, that is—someway—interesting. Even though she laughs a little bit at her own comment Clarke remains serious, which makes the brunette's laughter fade away slowly, turning into an awkward expression that comes along with a throat clearing.

"Don't worry if she doesn't laugh at your jokes, it's not personal, she's generally… petulant" both, Clarke and the brunette turn their heads to look at Raven, who's now next to Clarke and right in front of the nameless girl. Raven offers her that warm, welcoming smile that fills the air with good vibes and the girl gives a smile back as well, only that a little shy.

"Why do you always have to get in my conversations?" Clarke asks, feeling a little irritated, though, it is almost impossible for them to notice because the blond always keeps her face immutable, making it hard for people to know what she is feeling.

"Because it is the only way that someday, my darling, I can actually keep you from ruining any possibility of having a nice friendship with your adorably intimidating personality" Raven puts her arm around Clarke's shoulders but the blond rolls her eyes and shrugs away from Raven's embrace. On the other side, the unknown girl lifts her drink to her lips to give it a sip, trying to hide her little amused smirk with the glass.

"What's your name, dear?" asks Raven. Clarke gets away from them for a while so she can put the glasses she's been cleaning back in their place, but she clearly hears when the Australian girl says:

"Lexa"

"Very pretty. Don't you think, Clarke?" not stopping her brief chores Clarke looks at Raven and then her eyes fly to Lexa, nodding once softly before she focuses once more in her tasks.

She can practically _feel_ Raven rolling her eyes at her intolerable behavior before she continues speaking to Lexa.

"How long have you been living here?"

"Just a couple of weeks, actually" Lexa responds.

"Do you have any friends yet?"

"Not really"

"Very well, Lexa, in that case… I could show you around the city together with Clarke someday if we keep in contact" suggests Raven and when Clarke hears such thing she turns to face both of them.

"That'd be amazing" Lexa's eyes sparkle full of joy. Quickly, Clarke takes away that feeling.

"With all the due respect, but don't get me into your absurd plans" she lets them know. Raven glares at her, different from Lexa, who simply looks a little disappointed "Now, if you excuse me" Clarke turns around on her heels to walk to a new costumer that just arrived.

Clarke spends the rest of the night working; nonetheless, she can't help but toss quick glances at Lexa, who's changed sits and is now on one of the tables close to the stage. Clarke feels how Lexa takes her time to look at her as well sometimes, but when Clarke decides to stare back at her she looks away and the blond notices how the Australian's lips curl up slightly in a shy way, she sees as well the way Lexa's hand—vaguely closed in a fist—rests over her own lips, as if she was trying to hide it from her.

Lexa leaves the club around eleven at night, with three Margaritas running through her bloodstream and her face slightly flushed. She kindly says goodbye to Raven, then, thinking twice, she waves goodbye at Clarke too, which the blond returns with a simple chin lift.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 29** **th** **, 2013**

Clarke sees Lexa next day; she visits the club again.

It is Raven whom serves her this time, Lexa asks for wine instead of Margarita. Clarke notes how they talk to each other for a while, but then she completely disregards them because she's too busy serving other clients.

Lexa sits on the same table to look at the band play tonight; once in a while she checks her phone, smiles and then replies the text that has amused her. Thursdays are a little busier than Wednesdays, so Clarke doesn't even have the opportunity to realize that Lexa stares at her today too, long and hard she scrutinizes her like a painting in an art exposition. But no, Clarke _can't_ know that Lexa watches her, she can't know that the brunette came to the club again not just because the band plays good music.

Clarke is so busy that the hours seem to fly and she isn't conscious of when Lexa leaves the place.

Raven and Clarke stay until everyone leaves the place, they both help to put the chairs over the tables; strangely, Raven is quiet tonight, different from Clarke, she is always the one talking.

Clarke puts on the coat as they go outside together to walk to their respective vehicles.

"I'll see you tomorrow" says Clarke at the same time she gets on her bike.

"Hey, Clarke?" Raven calls out.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing this Sunday?"

"Paint until my fingers bleed, most likely" she answers.

Raven smiles "You always talk about painting but I've never seen your art"

The corners of Clarke's lips go up vaguely, then, before she puts the helmet on, she says:

"Perhaps you will someday"

Clarke did not hear one single thing of Lexa the following Friday or Saturday or Sunday.

Though, on Sunday Clarke took the fortune of grabbing her brushes, her colors and her canvas. Painting in the living room—just in front of one of the windows that faces the city—has always calmed her somehow. The distant sound of the cars altogether with people's voices and the whistle of the wind when it caresses the trees creates an atmosphere that is unique to her.

Painting makes Clarke feel good, she feels at loose, she doesn't think, there is no weakness, there is no sadness, it is like her own paradise, a paradise where she can capture with colors all of her emotions, and when she does, those emotions that become colors… change. The colors she paints to show sadness turn out to be happy and that also makes her feel great. She likes to feel the texture of the paint when it dries up on her fingers and she also enjoys the smell of it. She likes how she can paint any fictional thing on a canvas; she likes how she can paint a memory or a person.

She shares her art anonymously in her personal internet blog. Several people admire her work and she appreciates them very much, but yet, it is not enough for someone important to notice her. The artistic world has never been easy and she knows that, that's why Clarke practices constantly, so she can be one of the bests.

 **October 3st, 2013**

Monday afternoon Clarke runs out of tea and she truly needs it, because she's been painting since morning and her body simply craves some tea. So she goes on her bike to one of the closest stores, with her hair up in a messy bun and some locks of golden hair falling at the sides of her face, an old t-shirt of The Strokes and a pair of jeans that are slightly spotted with paint. This should be quick anyway.

She enters the store, walking straight to the tea section; she grabs two little boxes of tea with lemon and honey. She thinks that's all but she can't help herself and takes as well some Pringles.

When Clarke turns around to walk down the short hallway to the cash register she sees _her_ and suddenly forgets how to walk. Unconsciously, she squeezes the container of the Pringles so hard her knuckles turn white. She considers for a moment to leave the things back in their place and get the hell away from there but she quickly realizes that that would be a complete childish action, so she starts walking again, thinking that maybe, just maybe she will have the chance to not be seeing when she passes by Lexa, but no, it is not like that.

"Clarke?" she articulates when Clarke is already two meters away from her. Clarke stops and after taking a small breath she turns around to face Lexa, who smiles preciously at her.

"Lexa" Clarke keeps her elegant and stable posture, her features serious and her blue eyes undecipherable.

"How are you?" Lexa takes a few steps closer to Clarke, keeping that little smile on her lips.

"Good, thank you" Clarke tries to make the conversation as short as possible. The blond can't help but _feel_ the tension that arises between them and she knows it is not a common kind of tension, that's what she doesn't like.

Lexa's olive eyes wander down slowly until they stop their track on Clarke's hands, she smiles a little wider when she sees the little spots of painting and her eyes rapidly fly back to Clarke's.

"Are you painting your apartment?" Clarke feels confused by the question at the beginning until she looks down at her hands and realizes they are splashed with different colors.

"Oh… uh…" she shakes her head subtly "Not really"

Lexa seems to understand almost immediately and her eyes grow with curiosity "You're a painter" she trails lowly and Clarke wonders how in the world a pair of eyes could be so expressive.

"I try to be" a trail of a smile touches her lips and even if it doesn't last long Lexa finds it completely fascinating; that's why she smiles as well, her lips curling up to the point of only showing a bit part of her teeth, but it is still a beautiful, honest smile.

"Maybe you could show me sometime…" before the comment Clarke shifts uncomfortably. Lexa notices it and instantly retracts "… Or not"

Three seconds of silence pass.

"I must go now" Clarke says. Lexa nods softly.

"Of course. I'm sorry if I retained you"

"You didn't"

The look at each other for about five seconds before Clarke clears her throat, half turning around.

"Goodbye" she says and turns the other half around but just when she takes the first step away she hears Lexa tenderly say:

"It was nice seeing you, Clarke"

She inevitably feels how her heart skips a beat and from that moment on she knows this girl is something else and that she might have to stay away from that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Hello, beautiful souls! I hope you're feeling great._

 _Here's another chapter. Apparently, Lexa is starting to break into Clarke slowly. Let's see how it goes._

 _As always, thank you for reading. Reviews are always lovingly welcomed._

 _Be good and take care, see you soon._

 _-Sue._

* * *

 **October 7** **th** **, 2013**

"You should definitely get laid" says Raven whilst she dries the poured drinks on the bar with a cloth. It's Friday and the place is very crowded, the deep house music echoes loudly through the stereos, people dancing with each other as they follow the rhythm, some way too close, others dance freely. Groups of friends talk animatedly on the tables around the dance floor, others just sit on the bar's chairs to talk to friends or strangers they just met, strangers that they flirt with, their eyes full of promises, some just radiate sex, and others radiate something more than that. Clarke has seen it happen, she sees when there's a special connection between people, even if it rarely happens… this is not a place people come to fall in love, they never expect to find love in places like this.

"You shouldn't care so much about my sexual life" Clarke leans against a near column; her eyes wandering around the place, watching people come and go.

"Sex makes people happy and I haven't seen _you_ smile properly more than twice in the two years you've been working here" Raven pauses to give a beer to a client, then, she turns around again, facing Clarke "How long has it been since the last time you had sex, Clarke? Six months, perhaps?" Raven helps herself to some water. Clarke simply replies:

"Two years" and Raven automatically shocks on the water she was drinking, placing the glass she was holding on the closest place she finds and a hand over her mouth to stop herself from spilling the water all over area.

She gapes at Clarke "You've got to be kidding me" Raven is completely astounded, but she quickly realizes Clarke is serious about this "Holy shit, Clarke!"

"Don't make a big deal about it"

" _Don't make a big deal about it?"_ she hisses with clenched teeth. The next thing Raven does is to turn around to face the people with spread out arms and yells "Any volunteer wishing to have sex with my friend over here?"

Clarke grabs her by the arm, dragging her slightly away from people, noticing how certain individuals give them different kinds of looks. Some amused, others startled.

"You're acting way too inappropriate" reprimands Clarke, earning nothing but a wicked smirk from Raven.

"I'm trying to help you"

"I would fancy being one of the volunteers" Clarke looks over Raven's shoulder and Raven has to turn around so she can face a very well dressed up Lexa and even though she is smiling, for the first time the smile doesn't reach her eyes, it's evident that she's not feeling on cloud nine tonight. It is strange to see her around a Friday.

"I'm joking" Lexa concludes, looking down. Raven approaches her, greeting her nicely. Clarke recalls Raven telling her that she and the Australian had exchanged numbers, keeping in contact constantly.

Raven excuses herself for a moment to go to the bathroom, leaving Lexa alone during which Clarke prepares a Martini for a client.

Nonetheless, once Clarke is done, she moves towards the brunette, who's now lost in thoughts, her green eyes faintly wet.

"Are you feeling okay?" Clarke dares to ask once she's in front of Lexa, keeping her hands interlocked in front, back straightened.

Lexa looks up slightly surprised, she didn't expect Clark to talk to her, much less to care about her disposition. She smiles sadly, shrugging.

"It's been a tough day, that's all"

Clarke nods empathizing. She swallows and articulates "I wish I was good at comforting people, but I normally end up making things worse"

This makes Lexa smile thoroughly, making her big eyes smaller. Clarke's heart shrinks.

"I thought bartenders were supposed to be good therapists"

"Apparently I am not one of those" a little smile teases Clarke's lips "but I can be good at doing the rest of my job. What do you want to drink tonight?"

"Tequila" responds Lexa right away, making Clarke's eyebrow shoot up.

"Your wish is my command" and that's what she does the rest of the night, Lexa does nothing much but drink one shot after the other. She barely speaks, sometimes she moves her head with the rhythm of the music, and she politely rejects every single person that invites her to dance. But most of all she observes Clarke when she's too busy to notice, she scrutinizes in detail until the blond finally approaches to serve another shot.

Around 2:30 a.m.—after many shots of Tequila—Lexa remains leaning over the bar table, her long hair falling on her face. Raven is the first to notice so she stands in front of her, motioning Clarke to get close as well, the blond quickly stands next to Raven with her arms crossed to her chest.

"She's wasted" comments Raven, Clarke nods.

"Definitely"

"We should ask Miller to give her a lift home"

"Mayhap"

"I can actually hear you, you know?" says Lexa, surprising the girls before her whilst she hoists her head lazily. Her eyelids half closed, which is a cause of her drunkenness; green eyes now reddish.

Lexa supports her elbow on the bar and her head with her hand "I don't want to go home"

"It is enough for today, Miller will take you home" commands Clarke.

"Who is Miller and how could I possibly trust him enough to take me home?"

"He's trustworthy and gay, trust me"

"Ohmp!" Lexa lets her head fall onto the table bar again; Clarke rolls her eyes and looks at Raven.

"I will take her to the car with Miller" Clarke motions Miller with the head; he nods in understanding and leaves the club quickly to prepare the car. Clarke abandons the bar area, standing next to Lexa a few seconds later, who smiles foolishly at her.

"Hi, Clarke! I believe this is the first time I see you this close, you're so pretty" she reaches out to touch Clarke's face with her index finger but the blond leans back, making Lexa drop her hand to her side again.

"I'll walk you to the car, let's go" Lexa nods, grabbing her coat and her purse. Clarke guides her carefully through the crowd, once in while placing her hand on Lexa's back to keep her from tripping. Clarke's eyes can't help but stroll down the brunette's body; she's wearing a stretch crepe dress with insets, keyhole in front and round neckline. It reaches down the half of her thighs, showing up her perfectly toned legs. The girl has—undoubtedly—a beautiful body.

The minute they're outside the club Clarke leads Lexa to Miller's _Audi A4 3.2_ , that is now on and ready to go.

"I'm so dizzy" Lexa giggles and unconsciously staggers, bumping into Clarke's side "I'm sorry" she apologizes.

"It's nothing" Clarke says curtly, focusing mostly on leading her to the car.

"You're always so serious"

Ironically, this makes Clarke smile lightly.

"You don't know me well enough to say that" she says friskily, even when she knows Lexa is right.

"I wish I did" they both remain still before the comment, having already approached the car. Under the faint light of the lamp post Clarke sees Lexa's cheeks turning bright red, which makes her smile scarcely again.

"I should stop talking" says Lexa under her breath.

Not saying another word Clarke opens the door for her.

"Are you sure you can get home safely?" she asks while Lexa get in the car.

"Yes, yes… I've been drunker than this, believe me"

Clarke nods "Alright" she begins to close the door.

"Hey, Clarke?" Clarke opens the door a little bit again to find Lexa gazing at her with fondness.

"Yes, Lexa?"

The brunette smiles softly.

"You might not be very friendly, but I like to think you're a good person" those words embrace Clarke like standing in front of a bonfire in a cold winter night, but she does not know how to react to them, so she simply stares at Lexa as she slowly closes the car's door, asking Miller to get her home safe and sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Salut, mon chers! I hope you're feeling just fine. This chapter is quite long, I'm sorry about that.

See you soon.

-Sue

* * *

 **October 8** **th** **, 2013**

Sunday morning Clarke remains lying on the living room's couch—Noodles laying by her side—whilst she watches a cooking program, from which she silently writes down the recipe on a paper; _maybe I could try this next Sunday_ , she thinks to herself. Clarke particularly enjoys cooking; it is another thing that keeps her at ease, it brings good memories to her mind.

Her phone—that does not ring frequently—starts ringing. Her hand reaches out for it and holds it in front of her face to see her mother's name on the screen, just above a picture of the two on them last December.

"Hello?"

"Hi, darling" her mother's subtle voice echoes from the other side, Clarke smiles softly.

"Hi, mom" she grabs the remote control to lower the volume of the TV.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Missing you" Clarke lingers, her mother makes a pause "It's been long since you came, Clarke"

"I know, mother"

"Don't you miss us?" Clarke sighs soundlessly, stirring.

"Of course I do"

"This is also your home"

"I've been working a lot"

"We both know it's not just because of that" the air grows immediately heavy, Clarke starts playing with the cushions, feeling uneasy.

After a breathing space her mother says very quietly "I know it is hard to come home and not having him here-"

Clarke cuts in before her mother continues "I don't want to talk about it" a shiver runs down her spine.

"Clarke—"

"Mom" she says, clearly cutting "Please, don't. I don't feel good talking about it"

Abigail breathes long and hard "Okay"

They make a pause again and Clarke takes advantage of that to breathe in.

"Tell me, how's your art going?"

"I don't know how to answer that question… I just know nobody seems interested"

"You're a wonderful artist, sweetheart, believe me. Someone will be interested" Clarke smiles not gullibly.

"I'm starting to doubt that"

"Don't doubt, just remember that everything—"

"…Happens when it has to happen" she completes the phrase, making Abby chuckle.

They fall into another brief silence.

"Clarke?"

"Huh?"

"Have you met any special girl yet?" the question makes Clarke want to roll her eyes; nonetheless, and not really sure why, Lexa is the one that comes to her mind. She quickly closes her eyes as she shakes her head softly to push her out of her mind.

Clarke clears her throat "No, mom"

"Are you sure?" Clarke can practically _see_ Abigail smirking.

" _Yes_ "

 _Knock, knock, knock!_ Three firm knocks on the door. Clarke frowns, this isn't usual. She comes to her feet, Noodle jumps from the sofa, running to the door as she barks.

"Mom, I'll call you back soon, alright?"

"Alright… I love you, Clarke"

"I love you, too" she hangs up and lets her arm fall to her side at the same time she starts walking to the door of the tiny, bad-looking apartment.

When she opens the door she finds Raven standing right there, smiling at her gracefully.

"Raven?" she blinks "How do you know where I live?"

"I've got my ways" the brunette shrugs, entering the apartment as if it was her own. Clarke has no other option than ignore her impudence, so she closes the door behind her.

Raven gasps in surprise when she sees Noodles, squatting down in front of the loving creature and starts caressing it, which makes Noodle move her tail repeatedly as she licks Raven's hands.

"You have a dog" she says, her attention fixed on Noodle.

"How observant" states Clarke sarcastically. Her lips curl up when Raven sends a killing look in her direction.

"I thought you were some kind of heartless bitch who hated animals"

Clarke can't help but let out of kind of bitter laugh that comes along with a snort.

"You think too much, Raven"

"I guess so. I even thought you could be a murderer and that I was going to find some dead bodies hanging around in your apartment"

Clarke grimaces "For God's sake"

The brunette laughs out loud as she stands up yet again. She sighs and places her hands on her hips "I came for you and you've got exactly…" she lifts her arm to take a look at her watch "twenty-five minutes to get ready"

"Get ready for what exactly?"

"We're hanging out with Lexa"

"I clearly said that I wasn't interested in doing that"

"Clarke, can you, please, stop acting like a complete asshole for once in your life?" Raven snarls, suddenly looking truly irritated. It takes Clarke by surprise, she opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out so she closes it again and sighs as she crosses her arms.

"Why do you want me to go?"

Raven sighs "Because I like you and I know that you are much more than this asshole you pretend to be"

Clarke finds no words to say to her friend, she simply stares for a long moment, letting her arms fall slowly back to her sides.

"Alright"

Raven's eyes shine with delight "You're going to do it?"

"Yes"

The mechanic's face breaks into a wide smile "Awesome"

"Give me a few minutes" says Clarke before she walks to her room to take a quick shower.

For some reason she doesn't feel calm and she knows exactly why, the reason has a name and a beautiful face; Clarke knows that the longer she spends time with Lexa the more possibilities of something happening appear. Clarke doesn't know what kind of _something_ it could be, the only thing she knows is that she wouldn't know how to deal with it.

Trying to ignore her thoughts and the erratic beats of her heart she puts on a pair of black jeans, a white top and just on top of it a black/gray long-sleeve cardigan. Lastly, she slips in her black Dr. Martens, brushes her gold hair softly, putting every lock in the right place and puts on some makeup, which makes her look more attractive.

Satisfied with her looks Clarke takes a look at her reflection in the mirror for the last time. She sighs, wondering how on earth Raven could make her do this.

"Clarke, your time is running out!" the aforementioned calls out from the living room.

Clarke grabs her bag and aviator glasses, placing them on the top of her head; she knows she will need them once they're out.

"I'm ready" she says once she's back in the living room. Raven—who's been sitting on the sofa playing with Noodles—stands up and looks at Clarke from head to toe with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, damn, Griffin"

Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Do not adulate me, Reyes"

Raven gives her one of those crooked smirks "Let's go then"

They decide to drive Raven's old Wolsvagen _Beetle_ , given the fact that—for obvious reasons—Clarke's bike has not enough space for the three of them.

Muse plays on the stereo whilst Raven drives humming the lyrics and Clarke simply stares out the window, thinking about nothing in particular, allowing herself to relax a little more.

Fifteen minutes is what it takes to get to Blue Jay Way. Raven parks the car in front of the building and Clarke's eyes widen notably when she sees where Lexa lives in. She can only imagine how her apartment must look like, it seems way too luxurious from the outside.

The blond decides to sit on the back seat to let Lexa go in front with Raven, which she doesn't take long to do. The brunette gets in the car quickly, greeting Raven politely; her eyes widening when she notices Clarke's presence. She turns around to look at her.

"Clarke" she breathe, a little smile on her lips. With the sunlight that enters from the car's windows her eyes turn brighter and if it wasn't for Clarke's sunglasses Lexa would have noticed the slight sparkle of perplexity that crossed her blue eyes, just by the sight of such breathtaking green eyes. "Hi. I didn't know you were coming"

Clarke smiles genuinely "Well, there's not much you can do when Raven appears in your apartment and politely kidnaps you"

Lexa smiles wide this time as she glances at Raven, who smiles back at her proudly.

"I know, I am a genius" she speeds through the streets again, pointing the professional camera that hangs on Lexa's neck "Explain that"

Lexa chuckles softly "I'm a photographer"

Raven's eyebrows shoot up in surprise "Really? Of what?"

"Models"

"Amazing" she comments "What are you waiting for? I am practically a model, take pictures of me"

"Gladly" Lexa turns on the camera, holding it in front of her face as she closes one eye and bites her lower lip slightly; Clarke's eyes linger on the gesture for a moment.

Raven poses sensually like the models are supposed to, but—of course—with a touch of humor that makes Lexa smile openly as she takes the picture, then, she breaks into a laugh.

"Eyes on the road, Raven" Clarke reprimands feeling quite troubled. The last time someone got distracted for a second when she was in a car nothing good happened and she knows she wouldn't be able to endure something like that ever again in her life.

"Yes, sir! My apologies"

"Can I turn on the radio?" asks Lexa.

"Be my guest"

Lexa manages to turn it on, searching for any good broadcasting until she finds one that is playing _Thrift Shop_ by Macklemore  & Ryan Lewis, which makes both Raven and Lexa get overexcited for some reason Clarke does not understand because, Jesus, she hates the goddamned song.

Lexa and Raven sing along—or rap along—the song, which is amusing because they both have different accents and it sounds somewhat comical.

Clarke grumbles rolling her eyes "I certainly know it was a bad idea to come, can I get off the car now?"

"No!" Raven and Lexa answer at the same time before they continue to sing the song loudly; making weird movements that are likewise hilarious and eventually make the blond girl smile. She's here, there's nothing else she can do but have a good time.

They last nearly five minutes to get to the Aquarium. Clarke listens more than she speaks, walking through the aquarium's tunnels as she observes all the aquatic species that swim tranquilly here and there. The place is truly beautiful and gives certain sensation of peace.

Clarke also satisfies herself regarding Lexa once in a while. She finds appealing the way the brunette's mouth opens ever so slightly with an exhalation as she points out whatever aquatic animal she finds fascinating; Clarke finds appealing the way her eyes light up like soft candles, she even feels a little jealous, she wishes she was as happy as Lexa looks. Clarke also wonders what is it Lexa has that calls her attention so badly.

Later that afternoon they drive to _The Queensway_ , specifically to Spin Desserts Café. The music that's playing now is much more pleasant to the ear, Kygo's soft melodies are absolutely splendid, he's a very good DJ.

Clarke finds herself examining Lexa even more; the color of her olive eyes, that sometimes look like the sea in its clearest point, the way her gold brown hair flows back when the wind caresses it. Clarke takes in the way her eyes get smaller when she smiles and she enjoys the sound her mouth emits when she laughs out loud and throws her head back.

The fact that she enjoys being in presence of such simple—but very significant—acts, terrifies her, because she never met anyone that made her feel that way. Lexa is happy, kind, and… Yes, beautiful, _so_ beautiful. Lexa attracts her, like a magnet, like if from the first time she placed her eyes on Lexa's some kind of cord tied between their bodies and God knows how ridiculous that sounds to Clarke, it upsets her even, it's so fucking cliché she can't even stand it. She doesn't want this, but she doesn't seem to be bothered by the thought of being around the girl either.

Raven, Lexa and Clarke sit on their respective table once they're in the café. Clarke asks for a chocolate cake, Raven for a hazelnut cheese cake and Lexa for a double chocolate brownie; the orders do not take long to be served, thankfully, and when they do, the three girls—especially Lexa—moan with satisfaction.

"Goodness gracious, can I marry this?" she mutters with her mouth half full of cake. Raven chuckles and Clarke smiles.

"Talking about marriage" Raven begins, tilting her head to a side "The waiter has it bad for you, Clarke" Clarke looks up from her plate to Raven, who's in front of her, then, her eyes roam over Raven's shoulder to the aforementioned—and very good-looking—waiter, who's by chance staring back at her but when Clarke locks eyes with her she blushes profoundly and quickly looks away. Clarke smirks, lowering her gaze once again as she shrugs.

"Just because she stares doesn't mean she likes me"

Raven snorts "Right" she pauses, then she sighs and lets both of her hands fall dramatically on the table "I fear for Clarke"

Clarke frowns, just like Lexa, but it is the Australian who asks the question "Why?"

"I fear that she might be asexual" she responds. Lexa shocks with the piece of cake she was previously swallowing.

"What?" Clarke snorts with laughter, completely incredulous.

"Clarke. You haven't slept with anyone in… I'm not even gonna say it"

"Well, I'm sorry I don't sleep with everyone around" she counterattacks with clenched teeth. Lexa shifts uncomfortably on her sit and there's even a slight shade of red on her cheeks. Clarke sighs "Do you seriously need to talk about my sexual life all the time?"

"It's not that I like to make fun of this, I am sincerely concerned, you must be about to enter the _I-need-to-get-laid-real-quick_ crazy phase or about to explode for all that sexual frustration you must be holding inside"

"You're being overdramatic" Clarke doesn't quite know if she should laugh about this or just die of embarrassment "I am _not_ asexual. I like girls, I enjoy having sex with them, it's just that lately I've been trying to deal with other situations in my life"

"You like… girls?" Lexa asks quietly as she leans in, her eyes sparkling with curiosity and… enthusiasm?

Raven puffs "Seriously, Lexa? You never noticed? Clarke's face screams 'gay' all over… or well, that's what I thought first, now I just think it scream 'asexual' all over" concludes the mechanic, this time only to irritate Clarke, who rolls her eyes for the hundredth time.

"God" the blonde runs a hand through her hair "Perhaps it's _you_ who should get laid… I'm sure Finn would be more than glad"

"Finn?" asks Lexa, frowning.

"Yes. A guy who plays at the bar sometimes" says Clarke, giving Raven a mischievous glance.

"What happened with Finn was a once in a life time thing" Raven shrugs "I'm too much for him anyway" she jokes; Lexa grins.

It goes on like that for the rest of the afternoon, they talk about anything that comes to their minds, Raven keeps bothering Clarke, they walk around the city until the night arrives and they decide to make the last stop in the CN tower.

Lexa's breath caught in her throat when they reach the lookout of the building, with good reason because it is absolutely breathtaking. The far building's lights light up the city making it look almost surreal.

They stand in front of the large windows to take a better look, not saying one word, just taking it all in as they breathe in and out, because it's indeed beautiful. No matter how many times you go here, it is always going to be dazzling and refreshing.

Casually, Raven runs into some friends of hers, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone next to each other. Lexa takes a few pictures with her camera, Clarke witnesses the precision and delicateness of her hands; how she focuses when she takes a picture, looking for the perfect angle, Clarke sees the passion in it.

"Models photographer, huh?" she asks casually, making Lexa look at her and smile slightly.

"That's right" she nods once "It is what I do for a living"

"Is that why you moved here?"

"Yes" she runs a hand through gold brown locks, taking a look at the city again, all of those lights mirrored in her—now darker—green eyes. "The company called me. They said I was one of the best candidates to do the job and of course I had to say yes. It was hard to leave my family but… I like it here" she makes a short hiatus and shrugs, a tiny smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"Maybe it was for more than a good reason… Maybe I am supposed to find something else here"

Clarke watches Lexa for a silent moment.

"Right… Yes, maybe" she affirms, wetting her dry lips with her tongue. "Do you take pictures of your own as well?"

"Yes, in fact, I love it. I carry my camera with me most of the time so I can take picture of any good scene I see. Being a photographer of models is interesting, the salary is _very_ good and you get to meet enthralling people, as well as many fools" she chuckles. Clarke smiles, paying attention to every word. "But, I might retire sometime and start working on my own. Publishing the pictures I take."

"Could you show me your pictures?" Clarke startles herself with the words that leave her mouth, almost regretting it.

Lexa blinks at her equally surprised "Do you really want to?"

"Well…" the blonde feels like blushing for a moment, but quickly composes herself "Yes"

The brunette before her smiles colorfully "It would be my pleasure. You can come to my apartment whenever you want"

Clarke nods "Okay. I'll have it on mind"

Lexa's smile trails off slowly, but her eyes are still sparkling.

They remain silent for another moment, hearing people's voices and staring far through the windows.

"What about you? What do you paint about?"

"I paint about anything that comes to my mind. Some paintings are easy to understand, others not so much"

Lexa nods in understanding "You should really consider let me see your art someday"

Clarke gives a shaky, insecure smile "Perhaps"

"Having fun?" Raven appears out of nowhere.

"Greatly" says Lexa "Thank you for showing me such beautiful things today"

"Raven takes the credit" Clarke comments.

"I am awesome, I know"

"Oh! Before I forget" remarks the Australian "We must take a picture together"

"I'll take it" says Clarke rapidly.

"No, you have to be in it" Lexa grabs her wrist delicately and Clarke feels tickles on her stomach, a slight shiver runs up her spine when Lexa's eyes lock with hers as if she felt it as well, but they both flinch with Raven's voice.

"Kyle!" the mechanic calls out to a handsome guy who quickly approaches them with a smile on his lips "Take a picture of us, please"

Lexa hands him the camera, giving short and precise instructions of how to take the picture; then, she places herself next to Clarke, who's now in the middle of the beautiful girls. Raven encloses her arm over Clarke's shoulder and Lexa places her hand of the lower part of her back. _God, is it really necessary so much physical contact?_

"On the count of three I want to see smiles" demands Kyle, placing the camera in front of his eyes "One… two… three…" but he doesn't take the picture, he lowers the camera as he looks at Clarke "I don't see the smile"

Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Clarke, do not start with the grumpiness" says Raven.

"I think I have an idea" Lexa declares. Both, Raven and Clarke turn their heads to look at the brunette; then, unexpectedly, Lexa teases poking Clarke's sides, searching for tickling parts and she succeeds because Clarke starts laughing gradually.

"Take it now!" commands Raven, and Kyle obeys, taking the picture quickly. He captures a beautiful moment where Raven smiles at the camera openly, Clarke smiles naturally as she tries to stop Lexa, who's tickling her side and smiling widely whilst she looks tenderly at the blond woman. And, of course, let's not forget the beautiful background of the city lights.

Later that night—when Raven has already left Lexa and Clarke in their respective apartments—Clarke rests on her bed, lying on her right side with Noodles resting against her stomach as she caresses her calmly.

Her phone vibrates several times on the bedside table and she automatically grabs it.

 **Three new messages, from: Lexa**

For a brief moment she feels confused, but then she recalls the moment Lexa and her exchanged phone numbers in the café.

Clarke opens the messages. The first one is just a picture of Lexa completely wrapped around a blanket, only her eyes and forehead visible.

 **Lexa: Why is this country so goddamn cold?**

 **Lexa: Goodnight, Clarke.**

Clarke can't help herself from smiling at the same time she starts typing a new message.

 **You'll get used to it soon. Goodnight, Lexa.**

She sends it, letting out a sigh as she puts the phone back on the bedside table. Noodles contemplates her.

"What am I going to do with this girl, Noodles?" she whispers and the dog leans forward to lick Clarke's chin twice. Clarke smiles a little bit and lifts Noodles off the bed to put her back on the floor.

"Time to sleep" she turns off the light and lies on her back, looking at the white ceiling that is still visible with the dim light that comes from the window.

When she closes her eyes, she sees nothing but beautiful green eyes, tender hands, full lips and wavy gold brown hair.


End file.
